


Szülinapi meglepetés

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Boldog végkifejlet, Csókok & ölelések, Cuddles & Kisses, Dörzsölőzős szex, Egyetemi AU, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gabe nagylelkű testvér, Gabriel Casnek a féltestvére, Happy Ending, Kölcsönös vonzódás, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Szobatársak, Szülinapi átverés - dupla csavarral, Titkolt érzelmek, Trükkös irányítja a háttérből a szálakat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean meg akarja tréfálni Cast, Gabriel segítségével, ám azt nem tudja, hogy egy bizonyos módon Trikster őt is átverte. Tudja Dean féltve őrzött titkát, hogy igazából szerelmes az öccsébe, Castielbe, ezért Gabe a kezébe veszi a dolgokat, hogy a végén mindenki boldog legyen, pláne, hogy ez az egész egybeesik Cas szülinapjával. Gabe terve teljes mértékben beválik, persze ebben a szerencsés véletlen is a segítségére siet. ♡  ❤ ♡  ❤ ♡  ❤





	Szülinapi meglepetés

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a novella a Destiel Játszótér (DJ) csoport húsz napos kihívására készült, amely Mish születésnapjáig - azaz augusztus 20-ig - kell, hogy elkészüljön.  
> Boldog Születésnapot, Misha Collins!!! ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤  
> Happy Birthday, Mish!!! ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤
> 
> Köszönet Aninak, aki rendszeresen olvassa a ficjeim, így rámutatva a logikai bakugrásaimra! ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤
> 
> DJ csoport linkje: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/?fref=ts

Castiel, csütörtök angyala... tényleg, volt benne igazság. Cas mindenkihez igyekezett kedves, segítőkész lenni, de a barátkozás nem volt az erős oldala. Sokáig tanult, nem vett részt bulikon, helyette inkább könyvtárba járt.

Dean titokban rajongott érte, de ezt sosem merte - még önmagának sem - bevallani. Amikor pedig lehetősége nyílt rá, hogy a kék szemű, félénk srác szobatársa legyen, azonnal lecsapott a lehetőségre, mielőtt más tette volna, de még nem költözött át hozzá, bár kulcsot kapott. Mindkettejüknek külön két, kicsi hálószoba jutott, de a legtöbb helyiséget közösen használják majd.

Magában mindig angyalának nevezte, de erről sosem beszélt senkinek, míg egyszer véletlen Gabriel előtt elszólta magát, de a trükkös úgy tett, mintha nem hallott volna semmit, az idősebb Winchester pedig nem mert rá kérdezni. 

*

Dean magában halkan kuncogva lopakodott be Castiel szobájába. Kedvelte a srácot - mint tudjuk: nagyon is -, de mi tagadás, szerette ugratni. Na semmi komoly. Sosem alázta volna meg nyilvánosan, ilyen az eszébe sem jutott, sőt, ha tehette a védelmére kelt. 

Már előre nevetett, amikor arra gondolt: milyen képet fog vágni a szobatársa a tréfájához.  
Gyorsan dolgozott, és halkan. Kinyitott egy bőröndöt, beledobálta az összes ruhát amit talált, - az egészet az ágy alá rejtette -, majd a helyükre női holmikat rejtett: csipkés bugyikat, harisnyákat, babydollokat, melltartókat, corseteket, szatén szoknyácskákat, és ehhez hasonló dolgokat.  
Az éjjeli szekrényt megtöltötte síkosítókkal, különféle kondomokkal, és szexuális játékszerekkel.  
Az ágyról is lecserélte az ágyneműt, a megszokott pamut helyett sikamlós szatént húzott fel, a lepedőtől egészen a legutolsó kispárna huzatig, majd a szokásos takarót terítette rá.

Egész évben erre a napra készült. Tehette, hisz a haverja, Gabriel, olyan helyen melózott, ahol minden ilyesmihez hozzá lehetett jutni. Tulajdonképp ő sugallta ezt az egész tréfát, és megesküdött rá, hogy be fog válni.  
Ránézett az órájára.  
"Ó, a fenébe! Már ennyi az idő?" - gondolta, és sietősen elrejtőzött, de előtte még lekapcsolta a villanyt. A hold fénye mégis bevilágította a szobát.  
Castiel egy óramű pontosságával érkezett. 

Miután becsukta, és be is zárta maga után az ajtót, Dean meglepetésére egy ruhaösvényt szórt le magáról, és a fürdőbe sietett zuhanyozni. Nem időzött ott sokáig, s visszatérve csak annyit mondott félhangosan:  
\- Éjjeli lámpa, hangulatfény.

Deannek a spalettás ajtajú szekrényben tátva maradt a szája, és nem tudta, hogy azon, amiért Casnek hangvezérléses a lámpája, vagy pedig azon, hogy anyaszült meztelen láthatja.

Egy hosszabb pillanatra a sötét hajú srác kiment a látóteréből, majd visszatért egy könyvként összecsukható, dupla képkerettel a kezében, és elhelyezkedett a loveseaten. Az ilyen bútoron félig ülve, félig fekve remekül lehetett olvasni, de akár szexelni is. A zöld szemű fiú pedig most nem akart hinni a szemének, mert Castiel lassan, és érzékien simogatni kezdte magát, miközben a könyvként szétnyitott képeket nézte. 

Dean mindent remekül látott, és a látvány határozottan felizgatta. Ahogy nézte, a jóképű srác végig simított a testén, becézte kis körökkel a mellbimbóit, majd keze végig siklott a mellkasán, keresztül a hasfalon, le egészen a duzzadt farkáig. Úgy érezte a szobában - de főleg a szekrényben - elviselhetetlen lett a hőség, muszáj volt kibújnia a pólójából.

A kék szemű fiú egyre többször nyögött, nyöszörgött, és sóhajtozott. A mély, vágyakkal teli hangja pedig még jobban izgatta a szekrényben rejtezőt. Kiszabadította nadrágja börtönéből a hímtagját, és Castiellel ugyanazon ütemben masszírozni kezdte magát, de ajkát beharapva vissza kellett fognia a hangját, nehogy a másik észrevegye őt. Csaknem egyszerre - hátravetett fejjel, s lehunyt szemekkel - élveztek el.

Kinyitva szemeit figyelte, ahogy Castiel mosollyal az ajkán suttog:  
\- Boldog Szülinapot nekem...

"Istenem! Épp szülinapja van, én meg pont mára időzítettem neki ezt az egész átverést!" - gondolta kis nyugtalansággal a sötét szőke fiú.

Míg Cas kiment újra a fürdőbe, rendbe szedni magát, Dean egy hirtelen keze ügyébe akadt szaténbugyival, - amit persze ő rejtett ide - tisztította le magát, visszahúzta villámgyorsan a nadrágját, de nem gombolta - cipzárazta be, és kíváncsisággal telve sietett megnézni: ki is Cas vágyának tárgya...

Felemelte a most könyvként összecsukott, egymásra borult képeket, szétnyitotta, és ... egy pillanatig csak kapkodta a levegőt.  
Ő volt a képeken, méghozzá meztelen.  
Hol a fenébe fényképezhette ezt? Talán a sport öltözőben? Valószínűleg. Annyira meglepődött, hogy saját magát látta viszont a képen, hogy elfelejtett újra elbújni, Castiel tehát így talált rá.

\- Deeeeaaaan! Megijesztettél! Hogy kerültél ide?

Hosszasan néztek egymásra, ahogyan ezt tették már máskor is számtalan alkalommal.  
A kérdezett csak bámult a csodálkozástól tágra nyílt, hihetetlenül kék szemekbe. Nem tudott megszólalni, megmozdulni sem. 

Végül mégis megtörte halk szavaival a csendet:  
\- Annyira gyönyörű vagy! Miért nem tűnt ez fel nekem sosem? Bár tudat alatt azt hiszem mindig is tudtam... 

Dean közelebb húzódott Castielhez annyira, amiért máskor ő maga szólt volna, de most egyáltalán nem érdekelte. 

Felemelve a kezét, megérintette a másik fiú arcát, mintha attól félne, hogy a látomása elillan, vagy netán összetörik... ő pedig belesimult egy lágy sóhajjal.

\- Ha ez álom, akkor nem akarok felébredni - suttogta Cas megnedvesítve a száját. 

Társa vágytól kitágult pupillákkal nézte, és ő is hasonlóképp tett.  
\- Pedig ébren vagy, hidd el!

Dean feléje hajolt, keze a másik tarkójára csúszott, és maga felé húzta. Alig várta, hogy végre megkóstolhassa, azokat a rózsaszín plüss ajkakat. Vajon az ízük is olyan jó, mint amilyennek látszanak?  
Nem. Sokkalta, százszorta jobb, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Mézes fahéj egy pici citrommal.  
Előbb csak ismerkedve, óvatos érintésekkel fedezték fel a testüket, majd egyre mohóbban csókolták, s ölelték a másikat.

S bár nem olyan rég élték át a gyönyört, mindkettejük izgatottsága tagadhatatlan volt.  
Dean egy kettőre megszabadult a még rajtalévő ruháktól, nem akarta, hogy bármi elválassza a másik forró bőrétől. Mikor már rajta sem maradt semmi, egy rántással leszedte az ágy takaróját, s Cast magával húzta. Ő maradt alul. Kuncogtak, majd a nevetésük apró puszikba torkollt. 

Azt sem tudták hol simítsák, öleljék, csókolják a másik bőrét. Dean úgy érezte, mintha lángra lobbant volna a vére. Soha senkivel nem érezte ugyanezt az elsöprő szenvedélyt. Bárhol, ahol Cas hozzáért, mintha izgató elektromosság futott volna végig a bőre felületén. Hát még amikor a gyönyörű srác mozogni kezdett rajta. 

Egymáshoz csiszolta az ágyékukat. Örömszikrák zúdultak végig a testén lüktetve, abban a ritmusban, ahogy Cas dörzsölte magát hozzá. 

\- Angyaaaal! - nyögte önkéntelen a titkolt nevet, egy pillanatra ledermedt, hogy mit fog szólni hozzá a másik. 

Ő csak ránézett, annyi érzelemmel a tekintetében, amitől Dean olyan legyőzhetetlennek, és boldognak érezte magát... semmihez nem tudta az érzést hasonlítani. 

Mindketten vadabb mozgásba kezdtek, és folytatták ezt addig, míg újra át nem zúdultak együtt a gyönyör kapuján. 

Egymáson lihegtek boldogan, miközben Dean nevetve megjegyezte:  
\- És még nem is voltam benned... vagy te bennem. Milyen érzés lenne akkor, ha már most ilyen? 

Választ sem várva, magához húzva csókolta tovább angyalát. Egymásba gabalyodva aludtak el. 

*

Másnap az előtérben találtak egy vödör jégbe hűtött pezsgőt, nagy csokor vörös rózsát, és közé tűzve egy üdvözlő lapot a következő szöveggel:

"Hé, Baba Tesó! Remélem remek szülinapod volt, és örültél az ajándékomnak... mondd meg a Morcos Medvédnek, hogy igaza van: tényleg ő az ajándék, majd később megverhet érte, amiért átvertem. Abban is reménykedem, hogy boldogok lesztek együtt... nem tudtam már nézni ahogy szenvedtek mind a ketten, és ahogy bámultatok egymásra, az felért egy néma pornóval! Tudod, hogy nem bírom a feszültségeket. A ruhákat, amiket Dean rejtett el nálad feltétlen próbáljátok ki, a többi cuccról nem is beszélve! Legyetek jók... illetve nagyon rosszak! Szeretlek benneteket!  
Szerető bátyád: Gabe

U.i.: Az egyik rózsa különleges középen, az amelyiken egy vékony fonál van. Nézzetek a kelyhébe!"

A fiúk izgatottan keresni kezdték azt az egy virágot. Cas találta meg. Óvatosan kibontották a szirmokat, és egy dupla kulcsot találtak még egy üzenettel. 

"Sok boldogságot! Az utolsó ajándékom, de ez most kettőtöknek. Hogy minek a kulcsa ez, az kiderül a neked küldött videóból. Cassie! Nézd meg a telefonod! G."

A videó pedig egy gyönyörű kis házról készült, egy tó partján. Gabe a felvételen mutatta a ház kulcsait, és elmondta, hogy ez mind az övék.

\- Bevallom, eleinte tényleg haragudtam Gabe-re, de ezek után meg tudnám csókolni! - mormolta Dean, miközben Cas vállát borította be apró puszikkal. 

\- Mindig is ő szeretett a legjobban a családból. Sosem ítélt el, vagy meg, elfogadott úgy, ahogy voltam. Lehet, hogy egy szélhámos, de mégis egy imádni való testvér. 

\- Akkor nincs más hátra, mint hogy én is azt mondjam: Boldog Születésnapot, Angyal! 

\---

The End 

08.02.2017. 23:24

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett az írásom, kérlek nyomd meg a kudos ❤ gombot, s ekkor tudni fogom, hogy nem dolgozom hiába. :)  
> A gomb megnyomásához semmilyen regisztráció nem szükséges, ez névtelen tetszés nyilvánítás. HA hagynál hozzászólást - aminek örülnék - akkor kér a rendszer egy e-mailt (ez nem lesz nyilvános), valamint egy nick nevet, s ezek után máskor is hozzátudsz bármihez szólni itt az AO3-on.  
> AO3 fiókhoz szükséges a regisztráció, s akkor a hozzászólásaid válaszaihoz ezen a felületen is hozzá férsz, arról nem is szólva, hogy később publikálhatsz te is. :)


End file.
